Electronic devices, such as MP3 players, mobile telephones, navigational devices, and personal digital assistants (PDAs), may display various lists and pages of display content, such as web pages and lists of messages, music, and/or destinations, among others, via display screens. Navigation of the lists and pages is performed in some electronic devices using a graphical user interface that corresponds with movement of a scrollbar. Navigation of long lists and multiple pages may require a significant amount of scrolling.
In some electronic devices, users can quickly navigate through lists and pages by scrolling quickly. Scrolling quickly, however, may result in scrolling past desired portions of the lists and pages.